An information processing apparatus may refer to devices which process information or data which are implemented in various forms according to a predetermined process and thereby in response to the process result, various actions can be executed. The information processing apparatus may have a hardware configuration including a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a main board, memory and a display, and may have a software configuration including an Operating System (OS), a middleware and an application, which are operated and/or executed according to the hardware configuration. In particular, the information processing apparatus may have applications providing various services in response to a user's request, and the applications are managed by the OS or middleware so as to be executed by the information processing apparatuses and therefore, such an OS or middleware is referred to as a device platform or platform.
In the platform, a plurality of applications in one information processing apparatus are interconnected through a method, such as a software-install, and thereby the platform allows various operations, such as managing, controlling and translating, for each application to be executed. As an example of various operations that may be performed by the platform, the platform may perform translating so that interactions are performed among the plurality of applications, more specifically, so that a reaction for an event generated in one of applications is performed by another application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.